


Mover of Stars

by yhlee (etothey)



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Fashion & Couture, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etothey/pseuds/yhlee
Summary: Happy New Year, Isis!Watercolor portrait of Avarasala.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28
Collections: fandomtrees





	Mover of Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isis/gifts).




End file.
